


Don't Worry Darlin'

by SioDymph



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Stanford's out at sea with his bro, he's also trying to regain more of his friendship with his old friend, Fiddleford McGucket. And he finds himself winning back even more than he thought he'd ever deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What did you say?

While Stanford was happy to finally be back in his home dimension there were still plenty of moments when he did miss some of the other worlds he'd been to. Most of those moments included whenever he realized just how behind the technology of this world could still be compared to all the others he'd visited. Attempting  video-chats in this dimension was just the worst. The whole process could be so anger-inducing and stressful as he tried to get a steady connection from his boat out in open waters. But no matter how hard Stanford or Fiddleford tried to be patient, their computers and signals just weren't strong enough to hold even a simple conversation.

"Fiddleford? I think we're loosing our connection again."

Stanford could only watch the glitched-up screen. Had Fiddleford even heard him? It almost looked like he was fighting against the low-frame, static-filled screen. Only bits and pieces of his words even making it to the speakers on Stanford's end. Just before the screen went completely black, he heard one small piece of dialogue break though the growing white noise.

"Don't worry darlin', I'll get this here transmitter-ma'jig a stronger signal and I'll call back before you know it!"

And with that Fiddleford's connection was lost and he logged off. Darling? Had Fiddleford really just called him that? Stanford wished there was some way to record the feed so he could rewatch it to know for sure. Because surely he must of misheard Fiddleford through their poor connection. He might of meant to say... Well Stanford wasn't immediately sure what other words could be mistaken for 'darling' but he was sure Fiddleford must of just used one.

At least, that's what Stanford told himself as he turned around to see his twin brother grinning from ear to ear.

"Darling?"

"Stanley it was probably just a-"

"Oh man, seriously?" Laughter bubbled out of Stanley. "You two are a thing? Damn, how did I not see that one coming!"

"It- it was, you probably just heard wrong, the whole message was a mess and kept loosing its signal and-"

"And he just called you darling!"

Stanford was desperate to make him stop. "No Stan-"

"Guess we don't have to worry about getting any other trips funded!"

"Stanley no!"

"Since now you've gotta sugar daddy!"

Ford felt his face go scarlet as Stanly slapped his knee. This seriously could not be happening. He tried to say something, anything to make him stop. But all that came out was panicked stutterings.

Luckily, Stan noted how quickly Ford's demeanor changed and his laughter died down to chuckles as he slumped into the chair next to his brother. "Hey, it's fine you know! I just wasn't expecting it! Like, I've never ever seen you really date anyone and low and behold, out of the blue, the first guy I see you dating is freaking Old Man McGucket! It's fine though, really!"

For a brief moment things grew quiet and Ford sighed in relief, thinking he was finally dropping the subject. But much to his dismay Stan eventually kept talking. "So... How long have you guys been together?"

"We, we aren't a couple, Stan! I mean, I don't think we are. We had been before but that was so long ago! And we only started talking now. I- I think he just had a slip of the tongue. That's all."

Stan didn't believe it for a second. "Ok, whatever you say Ford!"

"Im serious!"

Before Stan could retort the screen burst back to live. When a notification came up with an incoming call from Fiddleford, Ford felt a small pit of dread form in his stomach.

"Yeah, good luck with that!" Stan said, attempting nonchalance as he left the room. "I'm gonna go make some food if you want anything!"

Alone again, or at least as alone as Ford could get in the compact ship, he accepted the call and waited for the inevitable. Funny, how one word said by a man with more hair on his chin then his head could cause such a dilemma for Ford.

Sure enough Fiddleford was once again on screen, the resolution much better now though. "Hello? Stanford, can ya hear me?"

"Loud and clear." He replied, nervousness ebbing away upon finally seeing the other. "So where were we?"

The rest of the evening continued on peacefully. Fiddleford and Stanford talked about many things from new scientific discoveries to all the stories of what they'd seen and done for the past years. Not to mention their own, new personal projects, Fiddleford with his new inventions and patents and Stanford with his research and exploration. The whole while Ford felt a sense of calm while talking, as if they were in the same room and they'd never even been apart. Ford had known how much he'd missed talking to Fiddleford, let alone anyone, while lost in the portal. Only a year and a half ago he'd been so certain that he would never live to see any of his family or Fiddleford ever again. Yet despite all the odds here he was, thirty years later, back in his home dimension and being given a second chance. Even after the literal apocalypse they were both not only alive but now friends.

As Stanford went into full detail about his and Stan's ridiculous encounter with a giant squid, he couldn't help but beam with pride at the sound of Fiddleford's laugh. It had alway sounded like a braying mule yet also had such a warmth to it that he couldn't help but laugh too.

"Gee Ford," Fiddleford's laughter ebbed into small snickers. "Sounds like you and Stan are havin' quite the adventure!"

"Indeed, despite the few squid-mishaps it really has been great!" Ford sighed. Regrettably his eyes fell on a clock and realized just how late it had gotten. Now Ford only had a few hours left till sunrise. And he had a long day of sailing ahead of him.

"Oh darn!" Fiddleford said on the other line, catching sight of the time as well. "Sorry Stanford, I didn't mean to keep you up this late!"

"No, it's fine actually!" Stanford added hurriedly, "I'm glad we're able to catch up after all this time."

"Me too..." Fiddleford agreed. "But I really should be letting you get some sleep so I'll be hanging up now!"

"Wait! Do you umm- would you like to do this again tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, I'm free most the day so call whenever ya like, Ford!"

"Ok, goodnight then!"

"Goodnight darlin'!"

And with that the screen went blank and the only sound was the churning waves surrounding the boat. As he stood up from the desk, all the exhaustion he'd been ignoring for the past few hours caught up to him with a vengeance. But even while stumbling half-asleep through the rocking ship Stanford could feel himself smiling. His family was safe, Bill was gone, and now he truly had one of his dearest friends back. Everything seemed just perfectly right with the world. That was at least, until he began recounting their parting words.

"Dammit!" He hissed under his breath "He called me 'darling' again didn't he?"

 


	2. What are We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Sorry this took longer then expected, I had to keep rewriting it till it sounded ok. Hopefully you think so too!

All throughout the day while sailing Ford tried to keep his mind forwards, out towards the sea and their destination that lay far past the horizon. But no matter what, he'd always find his thoughts going back to Fiddleford and what he'd called him twice now. (At least that he knew of. For all he knew Fiddleford might of said it hundreds of times while they talked last night, he was far too tired to remember clearly.)

Darling

The the connotation was obvious. It was a term of endearment, a way to show fondness and affection. What Ford couldn't fully comprehend was how Fiddleford still saw it fit to use towards him. Stanford Pines. The man who may have single-handedly ruined his life, future and sanity.

Yet Fiddleford not only forgave him, but practically lead the rescue mission to save him. And now... This?

He wasn't alien to the idea, far, very far from it actually. He just did expect such emotions to come back so soon. Heck, he didn't think Fiddleford would ever think of him with romantic affections ever again in this mortal realm. Yet seeing how easily the two fell back into their old ways while talking, and well, now adding Darling into the mix. It seemed like, that Fiddleford still wanted to be with him.

They had been together once, twice sort of. First when they met at Backupsmore. They had started as classmates then easily became friends and grew into more and more over time. They could spend hours talking about all things science and fiction and everything in between. Much like they did last night... But they could also talk about themselves. Their families, their troubles, seldom were there any great secrets between them. Ford never realized how much he had needed someone like that. It had all been so nice. But eventually graduation came and the two parted ways into their own personal fields of science, Fiddleford to Palo Alto to work in computers and Stanford to Gravity Falls with his generous research grant. Fiddleford eventually married and even had a kid and Ford, well Ford worked on his journals and the rest was history.

The other time they were a couple again was much more fleeting. Tricked by Bill, he dragged Fiddleford into his demise as well. They both worked diligently on the portal, days and nights felt like a blur. Stanford wasn't too sure if he could even say they were romantically involved during that time. Unlike before, when they were together for a little under a year things were much quieter between them, personal walls had been built while they'd lived their own lives that were unlikely to fall in such a short time. And of course, Ford's interactions with Bill didn't make anything better or easier for them. The last time he even saw Fiddleford was after he'd formed his Society and was he was so reliant on his Memory Gun he couldn't recognize Stanford's face when they passed each other on the street. The gun also had terrible negative effects on his hair and skin, rapidly aging him over the span of a year. And Ford could do nothing but watch from afar. He'd been in a very dark point in his life, they both had.

"Stanford!" Hearing his brother from the other side of the ship quickly pulled him from his thoughts. "Get your butt over here! You have to see this thing!"

As Stanford hurried to join Stanley on the other side of the ship, he tried to regain control of his thoughts. Things were different now, he reminded himself, things were allowed to change. He and Stan were living proof of that. After forty years of fighting and bitterness, they were now traveling around the world on the Stan'O'War. Just like they had always wished as kids. He and Fiddleford could make this work, if Fiddleford actually wanted of course. He'd talk it over with him tonight and they'll go from there. Everything will be ok.

He found his brother leaning over the ledge of the ship, film camera at hand and dangerously close to falling in. Ford felt himself rush forwards, ready to grab him if anything went amiss.

"So what is it, Stan? Another pod of mermaids?"

~~~

"Oh my goodness! And you're both ok?"

"Yeah," Ford winced as he rubbed ointment on his arm wounds. "We're a little torn up but it's nothing Stanley and I can't handle. In fact we lucked out, seeing how aggressive that monster had been we could of gotten away looking a lot worse."

"Oh Stanford."

"It's nothing worth worrying over, honestly. They won't even scar." He hissed when he brushed one of his especially irritated marks. And he couldn't ignore how Fiddleford's hands went to nervously grab at his beard. "Honestly, in a few days these will probably heal up fully."

"Well, I'm happy you and Stanley are doing ok now. But you know I still worry about you fellas'. I don't know what I'd do if you two went missing at sea."

"Well don't even worry about things like that. I assure you, Stanley and I know what we're doing."

Fiddleford only sighed at that, but moved on to another subject. "So, have you heard from you niblings at all?"

"Actually yes! Hang on just a moment, I forgot to show you what they sent up the other day!" Ford hurried away and came back with two bright red sweaters. "They made us matching sweaters, and look" for quickly turned the sweaters around to reveal golden symbols on the fronts. A six-fingered hand and the strange shape Fiddleford recognized from Stan's old fez. "They even added in our signs from the circle."

"Oh aren't they just dandy!"

"They also sent us very sweet letters. Mabel mentioned she's finishing up a sweater with a pair of glasses on it so you should expect that to arrive in the mail soon!"

"Aw gee! I can't wait!" Fiddleford chuckled slightly before continuing reluctantly, "Hmmmm, I guess I ought to sign off now. Let you finish patchin' yourself up and I reckon your absolutely exhausted from fighting-"

"Fiddleford wait!" Just thinking about the subject at hand made him want to shudder. "I ugh, I was wondering... Yesterday when you called? Errr, did you know you called me darling?"

"Wait I did?" Fiddleford sounded surprised.

"Yes, several times actually." Dammit, this meant Fiddleford clearly wasn't calling him that on purpose. Probably didn't have any desire for being in a relationship, might as well leave things as they were...

"Aw gee Ford, I'm sorry. I didn't realize, And I never intended to make you feel uncomfortable or none!"

All at once, Ford felt himself cut through his own train of doomed thoughts and Fiddleford's apologies. "Actually, I didn't mind at all. I just wanted you to know and..." Now or never. "Well I was wondering, if you would be interested in being in a romantic relationship with me, again."

"Huh?"

Just like that, Ford felt the small bit of confidence he'd collected disappear. "I was just thinking, since things are going so well now. And I felt we still had some chemistry. At least I assumed so. Dammit, I've never been the best with analyzing emotional response. But it was only a suggestion. If-"

"Ford?"

For a terrifying moment their lines went silent. Ford just watch Fiddleford with a fear shown clearly on his face. But when Fiddleford continued, he spoke with a warmth that made Ford's heart flutter. "Ford, I would like that very much. As long as your comfortable with this too."

He felt like some of the nervousness that had been twisting through his insides was finally gone. "Of course, Fiddleford! Thank you, this really means a lot to me."

On the other end, Fiddleford smiled widely. "Aw shucks, your welcome Stanford! But you know, wether we're in a relationship or not, you ought to be getting some more rest so I'll leave you to it!"

"Would you like to call the same time tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Alright! Goodbye for now, Fiddleford!"

"Goodnight darlin'!"


	3. Whatever Comes Our Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter is done! Sorry it took such a long time. I had too keep rewriting it till it sounded right plus it didn't help that I kept getting distracted with the other stories I'm working on.
> 
> I want to say thank-you to everyone whose been leaving kind comments and kudos for this story! It really makes my day and makes me feel a lot better about the stories I find the courage to post. 
> 
> Oh! And also, the bit in this about the yellow flowers is actually inspired by a picture I saw by tortoisefeet on tumblr. You should check them out, they draw absolutely adorable Fiddauthor fanart!

Months passed and all the while Ford and Fiddleford kept messaging each other, talking about all the things they'd seen or discovered. It was almost exactly like it was before they started a relationship again, and Ford was grateful for that.

The only difference really was the small pet names that would sneak into their conversations. While for Ford flirting and trying to be romantic usually ended up so awkward it was hazardous, Fiddleford's compliments and sweet words mixed effortlessly into their scientific discussion and idle conversation. In fact, often Ford wouldn't even notice them at all if it weren't for Stan's sudden snickering or teasing afterwards.

And much like tonight Ford would glare at his brother till he stopped laughing about Ford being called "Sweet Potata'" and went to another part of the ship, or at least pretended he couldn't hear them.

Fiddleford was still blushing slightly when he continued. "So, err, how far are you fellas from shore now?"

"Roughly a week and a half! Then we just need to dock in Iceland, hop on a plane back to the States, from there hop on a bus and then we'll be back in Gravity Falls!"

"Golly!" He chuckled a little, his hand subconsciously going to stroke his trimmed beard. "These are gonna be the longest weeks then! I really can't wait to see you and your brother again, and of course Dipper and Mabel too!"

"Yeah, I can't believe their parents still trust us enough to take care of them for another summer. And... You don't mind me, Stan and the kids staying with you?"

"Of course not! Have you seen this place, it's so big and empty it'd be a sin not to let you and your nibblings stay here. I reckon there's rooms and whole wings I haven't even stepped into yet! A place like this can use all the guests it can get!"

Stanford smiled, "Well that's good to hear! I know Soos had offered us to stay in the Shack but he's already got a full house with his grandmother, some of his relatives and if I heard correctly, his girlfriend?"

"Yessiree, I met her a while back! Real sweet girl, she and Soos make a great team running the Mystery Shack and all!"

"I'll have to meet her in person then! Has the town changed much? It feels like I've been gone for so long..."

"Naw, these parts have stayed pretty much the same. A few mishaps with ghosts here or there but besides that, Gravity Falls has gone back to its normal, quiet self."

"Normal?" Ford said almost scoffing at the notion.

Fiddleford nodded, smirking back. "At least the parts involving humans. Those woods you love are the weird, wild mess they've always been... But you fellas have been gone for an awfully long time, about a year now?"

"Yes, just a little under a year since we left late august."

"I know I've certainly missed you. You think you can whip up a new engine to get your ship back to land any faster?" He asked teasingly.

Ford laughed lightly at that, "We're going the fastest we can, Fiddleford. And don't worry, I'll be at your doorstep before you know it!"

"Heh, you promise?"

"I promise, Fiddleford!"

~~~

A few days before Ford and Stan were set to return to town, a mysterious bouquet of yellow flowers were delivered to Fiddleford's doorstep.

"Sweet sarsaparilla, Stanford Pines!" Fiddleford breathed, sighing at the nice airy aroma. When Fiddleford read the card it was a mix of jumbled codes. Ford's specialty.

_Zh'oo eh edfn lq mxvw d ihz pruh gdbv! L'yh plvvhg brx vr pxfk. L fdq'w zdlw wr vhh brx djdlq lq shuvrq, Ilggohirug!  
Brxu vzhhw khduw, VI. S.~_

Later that evening, when Fiddleford asked Ford about the bouquet and note, Ford denied having sent him anything of the sort. But the whole time he was smirking and blushing so much that Fiddleford just rolled his eyes at the other.

"Stanford Pines, you may think you're some kind of mastermind but you're a terrible liar."

Ford just kept smiling. "I... I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The flowers themselves ended up in a crystal vase on top of a grand piano in the ballroom, set up on display for all to see.

~~~

After going through the nightmare that was airport security, Stanley and Stanford were finally on their plane heading back to the U.S. Even having done weeks worth of paper work, some more forged then others, their passports and faces were met with lots of scrutiny and were often faced with extended security checks that didn't feel as randomly selected as they were said to be. However they had expected so much. After all, one of them had been banned from ever stepping foot on a plane while the other was technically still considered deceased.

But luckily they were somehow made it through the endless lines of interrogating security guards and invasive scanners and found themselves on their plane what felt like hours later.

It was going to be a long trip so Stan and Ford had been settling down, ready to sleep through most of the trip when one of the flight attendants came up to them shortly after lift off.

"Excuse me," the gentleman asked kindly. "Which one of you is Stanford Pines?"

Stanley almost answered on impulse but Ford quickly sent an elbow to his side. "Yes, I'm Stanford. Is there some sort of problem?"

The attendant shook his head. "No, no. I actually had a special delivery for you, it had been requested for these to be given to you before take-off but you were with security at the time." The attendant handed Stanford a small stack of magazines, as Ford glanced at them he recognized several elite scientific journals as well as a few cryptology magazines mixed in. Just as Stanford went to put the stack away the attendant also handed him a single red rose decorated with a golden ribbon and card. "From, and I quote. 'A Mystery Admirer'."

"Wow." Said Stan sarcastically. "Wonder who it's from, could be anyone."

"Oh and they also ordered some magazines for a Stanley Pines as well. That would be you, right?" The attendant added, handing Stan a rather wide variety of Magazines ranging from 'Gold Chains for Old Men' to 'The Seafarers Collection', and there were several papers on Psychology as well from what Ford could see.

"Aw man! Don't I get a rose too?" Stan asked teasingly while Ford groaned.

"No, sorry there was only one rose delivered. Hope you two enjoy your flight!"

As the flight attendant left to go help a family near the front. Stanford looked over the card. Of course it had been put in code too.

_Khb wkhuh Gduolqj! Wkdqnv iru wkh iorzhuv! L nqrz lw zdv brx, brx vfrxqguho! Krsh wkhvh mrxuqdov dqg pdjdclqhv khos nhhs brx dqg brxu eurwkhu exvb iru wkdw orqj ioljkw edfn khuh wr wkh XV ri D. Brx vwdb vdih dqg wdnh fduh!  
Oryh brx vzhhw khduw! I.P._

"So, is your nerd trying to one you up or something?" Stan asked, already flipping through one of his magazines on sailing.

"Something like that." Stanford replied, settling back down and rubbing his thumb over the rose's petals. Yep. This was going to feel like a very long flight.

~~~

Finally the moment came. After weeks of waiting and waiting, Stanford and Stanley Pines stepped back into Gravity Falls. Soos, Melody, as well as many people from town were there to welcome them back.

While politely greeting people, Ford kept his eyes out for the familiar sight of his boyfriend. At first he couldn't see him. But then near the tail-end of the crowd he saw Fiddleford. Leaning on a cane, wearing his practically signature green-lenses glasses, with a raccoon trailing behind him and grinning from ear to ear.

And before Ford could even think of stopping himself, he was running past the crowds to Fiddleford, almost picking the other up and hugging him close.

"Welcome home Ford!" Fiddleford said laughing, stretching up and pecking him on the cheek.

Ford smiled back, leaning further in and kissing Fiddleford lightly on the lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Fidds and Ford's decoded messages for anyone who wanted to know. <3
> 
> We'll be back in just a few more days! I've missed you so much. I can't wait to see you again in person, Fiddleford!  
> Your sweet heart, SF. P.~
> 
> Hey there Darling! Thanks for the flowers! I know it was you, you scoundrel! Hope these journals and magazines help keep you and your brother busy for that long flight back here to the US of A. You stay safe and take care!   
> Love you sweet heart! F.M.


End file.
